


Freezer Pops

by CatrinaSL



Series: FYDL Charity Drabble-a-Thon 2017 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, FYDL Charity Drabble-a-thon 2017, Flirting, Freezer Pops, Popsicles, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: It is hot. Darcy suggests a few different ways that Clint could cool off.





	Freezer Pops

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the [FYDL Drabble-a-Thon](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/163364616782/fckyeahdarcylewis-drabble-a-thon-extravaganza)! The prompt for this fic is “Summer Haze.”
> 
> Before we get to the fic, here’s some important info:
> 
> [Heart to Heart International](http://www.hearttoheart.org) “strengthens communities through improving health access, providing humanitarian development, and administering crisis relief worldwide.” They have a a mobile medical unit that provides medical care to rural communities in Missouri and Kansas, they have a service that equips others with medical equipment and supplies, and they have dispatched disaster relief to Haiti, Nepal, and West Africa. You can donate at [hearttoheart.org/give](http://www.hearttoheart.org/give), shop [amazon smile](http://smile.amazon.com/ch/48-1108359), or choose one of the many different ways to [volunteer](http://www.hearttoheart.org/volunteer)!
> 
>  **Trigger warning** for, um... swears?

"Good god almighty," Darcy complained as she let herself into Clint's apartment. "It is hot as _balls_ in here. Like, hotter than outside. You may want to think about investing in a window air conditioner. Or a fan. Or a bowl of ice. Or, like, maybe you should just leave."

"Why should I?" Clint asked, looking up at her from his spread-eagled position on the floor. "You brought freezer pops."

"These aren't freezer pops," she said, plopping the frosty box on his kitchen counter. "I just decided they're my personal cooling unit." She demonstrated this by flipping the box open, extracting a colorful row of frozen, plastic-encased sugar water, and plopping them neatly into her cleavage. "Seriously, it's so hot in here I could probably make you breakfast on the floor. Eggs, bacon, coffee, the whole works."

"Go ahead," Clint told her, hefting himself off of the floor and making his way in the direction of the cold treats. "The coffee maker's broken."

" _Again_?!" Darcy gasped. "I swear I can see the heat rising off the couch, Clint. Why are you still here? Don't you have a friend with a cooler place where you can lounge around being attractive on the floor?"

"I've got _you_ ," he said, edging around to get to the box. "And your freezer pops."

She smacked his hand away and fished around in the v-neck of her shirt, yanking a purple one out and handing it to him. "Here," she said. "These aren't too cold, but aren't completely melted yet, either. The ones in the box are practically solid."

Clint regarded the freezer pop and its recent whereabouts before ripping off the end with his teeth and dissolving into grape-flavored bliss.

"So, I'm gonna go..." Darcy said, sliding the box along the counter with her as she backed toward the door.

"At least leave me some of these," Clint begged, grabbing the other side of the box.

"You can have the ones in here," Darcy told him, indicating her private stash.

"Uh..." Clint let his eyes linger there for longer than he normally would have. "How is that... going to work? Are you gonna get them out for me, or...?"

He was a little surprised when Darcy shot him a mischievous grin. "Maybe you should use your teeth," she suggested, and his jaw dropped.

"S—seriously?!"

"Well, you should probably wait until we get back to my place. I have—" She gave him a flirty wink and said sultrily, “ _ air conditioning _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/163883515718/freezer-pops)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
